


The Dragon Master and the Ice Prince

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dragon master Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Coordinator Viktor Nikiforov, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan is an Altaria, Yuuri Week 2020, day 2: crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: After a hard day at the Kanto League, Yuuri comes back home to his fiancé, Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Dragon Master and the Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD EVENING!
> 
> On the program today, the theme is "Crossover"! I decided to do a crossover with another license that rocked my childhood, Pokémon!
> 
> Hope you’ll like it, enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri put his bag on the sofa. The young man had just returned from a long battle. Yuri Plisetsky had tried again to challenge Yuuri after months of training, but his team were no match for Yuuri's team composed of Dragons. They had fought well, but Yuuri's Garchomp had whiped the blond Trainer's first three Pokemon. The other three had succeeded in putting the Supersonic Pokémon K.O, forcing Yuuri to send Flygon then Haxorus to finish the job.

The Kanto Champion sighed and walked out into the garden, throwing five Pokéballs into the air. Garchomp, recovered from the fight, went to lie down under his favourite tree, falling asleep immediately. Flygon followed his friend and settled himself on the branch above, making himself comfortable for a nap. Haxorus sat down against his appointed rock in the garden, followed by Hydreigon and began to chat. Yuuri's faithful companion, Altaria, jumped into Yuuri's arms, circling his cottony wings around his master's neck, humming a sweet melody.

Yuuri smiles as he continues to carry the Pokémon.

"Thanks Vicchan."

The Altaria chirped before going down. Vicchan was the only one on his team to have a nickname. The others had simply refused.

Yuuri looked at his team with affection. It was thanks to them that he had reached such a level that he had become the new Champion of the Kanto League, he, the kid of the unknown village of Hasetsu in the Sevii Islands.

A pair of arms slid around his chest. Yuuri yelped in surprise. The five Dragons looked up when they heard their Trainer's small scream but relaxed when they saw the one who caused this. "Vitya!”

“Welcome home, Yusha.”

Yuuri smiled softly and placed his right hand against his fiancé's, feeling the cold metal under his fingers.

This is where the nickname for his Altaria came from. Vicchan. Viktor.

Yuuri and Vicchan, when he was still a little Swablu, were and are big fans of Viktor "Ice Prince" Nikiforov, Top Coordinator having won the Grand Contest in Master Rank five times in a row and having won the Grand Festival in all regions since the start of his career. Yuuri discovered him when his childhood friend Yuuko forced him to watch a Contest taking place in Celadon City when he was 12 years old. The young man had been captivated by the beauty of the Coordinator, accompanied by Pokémon foreign to the Kanto region. The Frosmoth swirled gracefully around a 16-year-old Viktor wearing a feathered white costume. He remembered this routine as "Agape".

Since that day, Yuuri has not stopped following Viktor's career. He was such a fan that when he received his first Pokémon from his parents, a young Swablu, he named it after his idol. Vicchan was happy, and even happier when he evolved after Viktor won his third Grand Contest in Master Rank.

Yuuri smiles as he thinks back to his lucky encounter with his current fiancé.

Yuuri had to participate in a tournament after his victory over Hoenn’s League Champion. He had been invited as one of the representatives of the Kanto region as an experienced Trainer. Viktor was in the same location, being the star of the opening and closing ceremony.

The anxious Kanto Trainer had locked himself in the stadium’s bathroom before his battle, wondering if it was possible to forfeit against Michele Crispino, a promising Trainer from Johto. Viktor had found him there, his head buried in the cottony wings of the Altaria. The Coordinator recognized him, and had a long chat with Yuuri, until he was called back to the arena to battle. Rekindled by encouragement from his idol, Yuuri had annihilated Michele's team, only with Flygon and Hydreigon.

Since that day, Viktor and Yuuri had kept in touch, and even had gotten into the habit of hanging out together and spending the day with their Pokémon.

The Dragon Master sighed as he snuggled closer to his fiancé, smiling. Vicchan cooed feeling the joy and love emanating from his Trainer.

“What makes you smile like that my love?” Asked Viktor.

“Just our first meeting, and the way you tried to hit on me…”

“Flowers every time we saw each other, and compliments were invisible to you," said the silver haired man, puffing his cheeks.

Yuuri laughed and turned to take Viktor's face in his hands. "I admit that playing together with Makka and your Pokémon was a better way to woo me than taking me to all those fancy restaurants." Hearing his name, Viktor's Sylveon, Makkachin hopped happily near his Trainer. Yuuri smiled softly at her.

"Yushaaaa…”

“Yes Vitya?”

“I remind you that I am a Fairy and Ice-type Trainer.”

“Yes and?”

“How could a Dragon-type Trainer like you could get along with someone who has a double type advantage over them????" Yuuri looked at Viktor surprised, then looked behind him. The Coordinator had released his Pokémon while the Dragon Master was daydreaming.

Vicchan played with Makkachin, as usual, but also with the Alolan Ninetales. Frosmoth had flown over Flygon’s branch and landed next to him to fall asleep beside the green Dragon. Froslass and the Galarian Rapidash had joined Haxorus and Hydreigon’s discussion, and finally Aurorus had laid down behind Garchomp’s tree, dozing slightly.

Yuuri glanced at his lover before laughing out loud.

"You and your team are truly a special case. I have never seen a team of Big Dragons be so comfortable with other Fairy and Ice Pokémon. I never imagined I could get close to you, since I onkt have type advantages over you…”

“Yet I am here... It was rather me who did not even imagine being able to approach you or even to speak to you. After all, you are Viktor Nikiforov, the Ice Prince, five times winner of the Grand Contest in Master Rank which brings together all the Top Coordinators from around the world, and you also won numerous Grand Festivals. Clearly, I was no match for you. I'm just a dime-a-dozen Trainer from Kanto."

Viktor brought his face closer to Yuuri's and kissed him tenderly. They parted ways and the silver haired man tenderly stroked his cheek. "You are the most amazing Trainer I know Yusha. The strongest," Viktor kissed his forehead. "the most beautiful," on his right eyelid, "the smartest," on his left eyelid, "the nicest," on the tip of his nose, "the most… sexy…" and finally, he kissed him passionately.

Before the kiss got too far, Vicchan and Makkachin let out a few cries, as if to say "get a room we don't want to see this!"

"Yusha," Viktor began softly, "You are a Kanto Trainer, yes, but you are also their League Master, one of the few to have conquered the Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and even recently Galar! You're one of the youngest Dragon Master alive, surpassing even Lance! And besides, you have… Him." Viktor lightly touched the Honor Ball that Yuuri wore around his neck. "Your talent has seduced one of the rarest creatures in the world. Honey, my love, never doubt your abilities. You are Yuuri Katsuki. The man I love."

Yuuri felt tears run lightly down his cheeks. He was weak in the face of the loving look in his lover's eyes. "I love you my Vitya, my Viten’ka. I don't know what I would do without you…"

Viktor kissed the corner of his fiancé's eyes and smiled. "I love you so much Yusha… I can't wait to share your name with mine…"

The Dragon Master smiled, burying his face against the Coordinator's chest. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth.

Yuuri was the first to pull away from the embrace. "Can I invite to dinner my love?”

“With pleasure darling. But aren't you too tired after battling against Yura?”

“Nothing recharges me more with energy than spending time with the love of my life."

Viktor suddenly blushed. He nodded slowly. Yuuri smirked at the effect he had on his fiancé.

"Vicchan, Makka, watch over the house."

The two Pokémon barked their names solemnly before returning to their game.

Satisfied, the Dragon Master removed the Pokéball from his neck and threw it, revealing one of the Dragon-type Legendaries, Latios. The latter quickly greeted his friends before asking for a pat from his Trainer and the Coordinator.

Yuuri took Viktor's hand, sat down on his Pokémon, and waited for the silver haired man to settle comfortably behind him. Viktor clung to his fiancé by putting his arms around his waist.

"At the usual restaurant, Latios."

The Legendary Pokémon cried out and flew.

Viktor rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder, as Yuuri gently stroked his fiancé's right hand. The two men thought of only one thing.

They were lucky to have found such an exceptional man like their partner.


End file.
